The Black Magic Incident
by skulledRenaissance
Summary: "You don't know what makes a warrior until you've become one." Meet three normal-looking Teenagers who have been transported into the Sengoku Era. Filled with culture, Warlords, and... demons. Co-Written by ShimoRyu.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. It's late at night and all, so let's make this quick. Here's a new story about kids who shouldn't get sucked into fandoms. By ShimoRyu and I. 8) Enjoy.

ShimoRyu: *Points at comment above* What she said! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: 1579, Unknown castle, Battle of the Ox and the Lion<strong>

"Wars always had the most peculiar of reasons…"

The fields of the ruined area inside the Hojo's land were a warzone of terror on September 18th, around the time that marked the death- and symbolization- of some of Humanity's greatest doubts. A battle unlike any other was taking place on the vast lands of Ujiyasu's pride. It was, put simply, a fight created to protect these hard-won miles of territory that he was so known for. With all of the blood and life it took to come out victorious, it was still a wonder of the mind that no one could clearly remember the day… and the age that three demons stormed the land.

Through the façade of lightly blossoming cherry trees, a peculiar war was taking place, one of a ferocity that could match Lucifer's own rage. If you could look closely upon that day, catch a glimpse of the fighting and the terror, you would see the very land gouged out through swords and bodies rapidly returning to their everlasting graves. Trampled beauty laid strewn upon the ground, as common as the crimson stain that seemed to color the entire earth. Destruction as far as the eye could see. It was a fury that was palatable by any other, and it was making its presence known in the hearts of the brave samurai, the thousands or so that were fighting for one reason.

Simply because their lords told them to.

Though it was a common way in this time period, and almost necessary- whenever one army made to get new troops, additions to an ever growing chess board, the other always made sure to follow suit. Sacrifice your life for the good of your people. Lest they be captured by an enemy force. Never stopping for breath, the warlords that loved their people dearly would morn as that small boy marched out into the fog…

This would continue for several weeks, months, till one decided to improve another area, to which the opponent would view the same.

It took a while to realize that they wouldn't win if they kept this up, And the one to note this out was Hōjō Ujiyasu. Also known as the Lion of Sagami to some, and to others, a rather foolish figure. Whatever way you look at the son of Ujitsuna, you should know that he didn't dole out mercy as he used to. Not since 1531.

Don't look at me like that.

Deep in a peculiar castle that overlooked this so called city, the two Warlords were sitting. One offering the other a ridiculous peace offering of courtesy, lined with threats that would make any normal man balk in fear. The structure itself was irrelevant in stature, but purely refined to a rich taste. Pillows adorned with silver trim and only the purest of velvets. Silk and linens draping over all of the rather large windows in a never ending sea of purple. A family crest in the shape of an Ox's head, amongst a tide of gold and precious stone. Obviously someone put quite a bit of effort into maintaining a skeleton of a dead animal.

Obviously.

Even though they sat, the air was anything but peaceful. Have you ever seen the angered side of a bird? If you haven't, I personally consider your kind lucky. Furious beaks are quite painful to witness. And the tension was stabbing both of them in the gut with it's marled beak.

"As I said again, if you'd just surrender, there would be so many lives saved… on your side, of course." The voice had an arrogant tint to it, expected of the opponent of this so called Lion. The ox, after all, had the strength of his horns to plot the cat's downfall. "Is the land really worth it all, the lives of your men, your best friend…" A moment's pause, and a grin splattered across the pale expanse of skin, at Ujiyasu's expense. "Your daughter?"

Of course. Of course the enemy would reduce and ridicule himself to ridiculous threats that would turn the tide of war as they knew it. Though it was not unexpected. Ringo Satsujinja was not known for his humble mind or charming voice. Instead of improving the vast poverty of his lovely land, the man spent his wealth and intellect on the trivial matters of the world. In fact, you might say that … the only thing holding him aloft, would be his Father's inheritance. And we all know… that the dead's possessions will not last an eternity.

"Still your tongue for a moment, my friend." Ujiyasu displayed disgust with this word, as if he suddenly ate something sour. A surprised look came to the Ebony-framed face of Satsujinja. "And I shall give you the answer you seek. You can threaten me with any word of the mind, with any torture of my family… but unfortunately for you, I doubt we would care. Unlike your people, I can tell you right now- There won't be a single soul in the village for you today, we'll all be out on the battlefield protecting the city we know and hold dear."

Everyone knew of the warlord's spurring words, and how he held truth to his promises. The loyalty of his troops carried on into the very grave. Heavens spoke his name with pride. Not a human in his land would ask for mercy from the enemy. Their faith in their warlord was too vast, too great.

It. DISGUSTED. Ringo. Disgusted him to the point where he vowed to exterminate them all. Starting with their famed military.

The battle started with a threat similar to this…

* * *

><p><strong>In the year 1579, The Sengoku Wars began to hit their climax. Warlords vying for power sought to claim the land, all believing in their own reasons as well as morals. However some of these Lords were content to protect their own lands. One such lord was Hōjō Ujiyasu, the ruler of Odawara Castle. However, this was not to last, for there was soon to come a visitor. A visitor who may just bring him out of his peace and into the war-torn world of the Sengoku Era…<strong>

* * *

><p>"You're going to REGRET the moment you rejected my offer, Hojo." The larger man growled whilst simultaneously leaning dangerously close to his face. It took a quick word to spur on the Ox. One little misstep would send the place careening with screams and caked with blood. And that error had been played, discarded on the ground.<p>

What did this man just say to him? Reject? He REJECTED him?

Instead of an answer, Ujiyasu rose off of the well-placed mat and backed up from the garrish man. He left without another word. Insult to injury, not even the slightest inch of respect. A bow was not in order for him. He refused to even acknowledge this man before him, because he was not deserving of it.

No matter, Ringo's frown turned into a hard edged grin. He had several troops outside of Odawara castle right as Ujiyasu walked out of his castle. Plenty of warriors, ready and willing to risk their lives to murder all peasants who stood in their way.

It was only a matter of time….. A matter of time…

* * *

><p><strong>-1579, Odawara Castle, Defeat-<strong>

"You. Don't. UNDERSTAND. We're. Here. To- hey!"

Kotaro harshly slid his hand against the young mage's staff, creating a metallic sound that caused this… this Intruder, to step back quickly. The one girl who was trying to invade his lord's castle…. Well, it was more than One girl actually. There were two, but the darker looking bloke had run off. Another Ninja, but the Winds of Chaos… HE need not worry about those trivial matters… anyway, The one girl who was trying to invade the castle gave the man a determined look.

They would be dead before the sun rose again. Especially this braver one in front of him.

What sort of nonsense was she sputtering on, now? An Oni? Surely the screams from within were terrifying (Just the way he liked it), but that did not give grounds for a Warrior to spout fairy tale nonsense.

This was war. Something only he was to joke around with. Something that was to spill blood, ruin cities. This was not a nightmare. It was just another part of life, another part of the game. And one who wanted to get out of the game would have to hide away until the war was over. There wasn't an actual way to stop it.

A single Oni? Sure. An army? Maybe. But… THE Oni? Along with an army?

Not likely. And Kotaro would know.

"No, I'm serious." The small human was speaking again… how cute. Speaking over the screams of the warriors inside. "There is an Honest ARMY approaching the walls from behind. And if you don't let us in to help you STOP it, you guys are going to be in a LOT of trouble." Her words were so fast behind that Kitsune mask, that they blurred together into a slurry of a barely intelligible sentence.

"I don't believe you. You couldn't come up with a better lie, little pup?"

"It's not a lie!" The stranger yelled once more to deaf ears. But her eyes gazed on above the wall. Hoping to get over that tall fortification that acted as a beacon of hope to so many others. Hoping to prevent it from turning into a horrible graveyard and prison for those inside. Hoping to-

"WE HAVE CLAIMED ODAWARA!"

Oh, no….

Kotaro paused in his constant defensive stance at the hopeless look the girl gave him, It was just so… sad, for whatever reason, to hear those words. The stranger had dropped her staff at the deadly call. As if dropping a heavy weight that she had hoped to carry. And the Ninja, oh he was confused. Who in their right mind would play such a foolish joke like this?

When she fell to her knees, something was terribly wrong.

He turned around to find it not a joke. A certain figure's head welded to the spear of a pike, struck to the air in a symbol of defiance. It was held by a tyrant of a creature that could be classified as Humanoid. But Humans did not have a lack of morals. Humans did not play around with such a serious issue. They would have the sense to act civil.

And Humans surely wouldn't be holding the decapitated head of Hojo Ujiyasu, now, would they?

The one who held the staff was the personification of destruction, sure to damn us all.


	2. Chapter 2

Worse than children's screaming and pleas, much more finite than dying was this stranger's current position. She would have rather awoke to hell on her crown and fire by her feet. Anything but this torturous area of horrifying doom, which was all too willing to drain every last drop of her soul dry. Instead of waking in a forgiving place, like… perhaps a burning building in the middle of nowhere, She awoke to an alarm clock on a bright, sunny Monday morning.  
>And she was going to die, she just knew it.<p>

"And it's a blue day too, whoop-de-doo." Half asleep and pretty willing to kill for five more minutes, a young girl by the name of Taylor Gastorf groggily rose up from her resting place. A pair of silver eyes opened and closed in an attempt to filter the morning light to no success. Now you see, by the previous explanation of this ritual, Taylor was not a happy camper. Nor a morning person. There were many a thing she would of rather done then get ready for her final day of High school. Example, play Orochi till she dropped dead. But alas, the world had other ideas.

She better get up and running, lest she be late.

But first things first, perhaps she should turn OFF her Alarm clock… No, that wasn't an alarm clock, that was a Eye patch… Taylor continued to grumble over her bad luck as she pulled the cloth over her left eye. She needed it for reasons unknown to anyone. Maybe she was just obsessed.

And THEN her hand reached over again to turn off the Alarm cloth…. no, clock. It shut off with a happy sounding "Ding!" which was unlike the rock music it was pouring out of it's gaping speakers. As all teens do, her arms pushed herself up and off the red bed to their own accord. Her legs allowed her to balance with no thought whatsoever. Everything to this point was automated. From stretching out her back to popping her neck with loud, disturbing sounds.

And she was ready to get ready.

How does she get ready, you ask? By stumbling around the room and throwing on anything she could find, of course. And the closest thing in reach, thank whoever, was a pair of black jeans. Follow that up with a gray dress shirt, and it gave Taylor the confidence she needed to continue on with shoes and the like. White combat boots and a silver ribbon perched atop her head completed the look. The ribbon just kind of fell down the side of her Goldenrod hair.

Aw, it looked like she cared!

Satisfied with the completion of said outfit, Taylor walked to the door and strolled past the room of her sleeping Father. Perhaps she could sneak by her other parental figure for today… OH, WAIT. no she couldn't. Even if she was the quietest person on earth, she wouldn't be able to escape the instinct of a mother.

"TAYLOR!" The older woman called. "DID YOU EAT BREAKFAST?"  
>A loud sigh. "I DON'T <em>NEED<em> ANY BREAKFAST!  
>"IT'S THE BEST MEAL OF THE DAY-"<br>"WELL I'LL STARVE THEN!"  
>"TAYYYYYYLOR-"<p>

So on and so forth for the next fifteen minutes, they would yell things to each other. Right until her Mom noticed the time and shooed her into the car with a friendly "Goodbye!" Thus would start the day.

Oh, if only she knew what it had in store… the unsuspecting mortal threw a medium sized satchel over her shoulder and sauntered out the door.

Meanwhile, in another part of town in another house, a rather different morning was happening. A boy (or should he be called a man?) was making a near-failed effort to wake his dead-looking sister up from her sleep. "QUINN!" Was the phrase he spoke to start this process. "GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF BED! WE'RE BOTH GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU DON'T!" Now, before any of you say this shouting is unreasonable, let me tell you it's not. The younger sibling had already slept through her alarm clock, and her mom's annoying "wake-up singing." This left her brother, who went by the name of Connor, to use the last resort.

Quinn's simple response was simply to glance over at her brother, and groggily half-open her jade-green eyes. Her lightish brown hair was disheveled mess from forgetting to take it out of it's ponytail, before going to sleep after her late-night fanfiction writing. "But I don't want to get up Aniki…" She groaned using the honorific for an older brother as a term of affection.

"No 'buts' Imouto." He replied back using the little sister honorific. Both of them were rather big Japanese History geeks and often used words from the language with each other. "NOW COME ON!" He yelled in his poor unsuspecting sister's ear

Connor stormed out of the room, leaving his sister awake enough to to put on the clothes she had set out the morning before. A pale blue long in the back skirt, with a pink top that ha somewhat fancy and flowy long sleeves and thick white tights to keep the white flats that she put on her feet from hurting later in the day. To complete the outfit, she pinned a lavender colored shawl around her shoulders with a silver pin in the shape of Mori Ranmaru's family crest, and re-tied her hair back using a ribbon in the same color as the skirt. _Sheesh… He's normally such a mild-tempered guy, but you make him more that two seconds late, and he turns into some kind of psycho drill sergeant!_

After that she walked down the stairs and out the door in an unintentional zombie impression, "ready" to take on whatever she was to face that day.

.

You thought they were going to school, didn't you? A common mistake, but anything to do with a half day was an excuse for leaving the premises for a Coffee break, in Taylor's eyes. However she hated it when others were late, and would take great joy in counting down the SECONDS until their arrival. Just to annoy the others in the vicinity. In fact…

"235 Seconds late." Taylor clipped the tone of her 'T" with a harsh click of the tongue and continued to glare at the clock in Starbucks. She truly didn't care, but the agonized groans were all too worth it. She continued to hold the SCALDING liquid known as a Peppermint Mocha in her bare hand. The order had already been placed for her two friends, a Hot Chocolate for Quinn and a White Iced Mocha for Connor. WHITE iced, not dark. Ever since that fateful day they got his order mixed up, he would complain about the different colored beverages.

"240 Seconds late." She murmured once more and sipped her Mocha like a stereotypical white girl.

Soon a semi high-pitched squeel was heard from the door to the coffee shop. "KAMI! TAYLOR, I'M SORRY WE'RE LATE!" A certain light brown haired teenager scurried over to her friend, practically dragging her older brother behind her. What a change that was from before!

"Oh, you BETTER be sorry. I'm quite displeased with you, little Quinn!" A mocking laugh escaped the adult…. well, 17 was close enough. But Quinn knew she didn't mean it to be serious at all. Taylor took few things seriously, and the things she did take seriously were logical ideas that couldn't even be called Logical in the first place.

Before you ask, she calls herself a deity. Taylord. TAYLORD. That should concern you.

"So anyway, what should we do over at your house after this? Because if you don't have any ideas…" her words trailed off to an openly disturbing smirk. "I can think of a few to pass the time. Like summoning ghosts, oh that's fun. How's Hanbei, by the way?" Hanbei was the name of a ghost they had 'summoned' two years ago. It was from a favorite game of Quinn's. Taylor favored the game too, as well as Connor, but Quinn tended to research into the dead hours of night for more information on this game.. Kind of like a school project, except enjoyable. Taylor tended to use her research by staring at the starting screen until she decided to enter a battle.

Like the battle over a Meat Bun. Ah, good times….

"Oh, he's doing fine. Scared me half to death though when he knocked the laptop charger off the desk." Quinn replied this so casually as if this was a normal occurrence. Which, by the standards of non-Sengoku Era geeks with friends who could summon ghosts, this would be the complete opposite of that "normal" word.

"That's Hanbei for you. He loves to mess around with that sort of stuff. Wouldn't you say, Connor?" Having lost count of the time she had counted, Taylor leaned over to the man...boy… thing, awaiting his response. She expected him to say something along the lines of "Can we go now," but it didn't hurt to try.

Connor hadn't seen the thing happen though so he simply shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention and didn't see it. I still can't believe that you two summoned the ghost of a long-dead strategist…"

Quinn simply smiled. "Be thankful I didn't talk her into letting me summon the ghost of Zhuge Liang or Yueying. I was reading _Romance of the Three Kingdoms _that day, and we both know how badly Zhuge Liang in particular can mess with someone!"

"You don't need to remind me…" The older sibling replied. "What is the plan for today anyway?" Both of them turned to face Taylor at that point awaiting an answer.

"I dunno. I was thinking of summoning another ghost, though. You know, because Hanbei is all lonely and I'm sure he would LOVE a friend." This already seemed like a horrible idea on paper AND in the room. But Taylor didn't care if things sounded bad. She only cared for effects.

"Who did you plan on summoning?"

". . . Uh… Nobunaga, maybe?"

"I'm not entirely sure those two get along very well. Historically even!" Was the crazy young historian/strategist's reply. "Unless Nobunaga's ghost stays at your house, seeing as we already have a Kotaro who migrates back and forth!"

Connor paused from drinking his Iced Mocha. "...You have a what!?"

"NOT IMPORTANT!"

"Nothing at all! Shhh…" Taylor held her hands out in front of her. "You heard nothing, Connor. We didn't even tell you about Orochi yet… or satan. Anyway, maybe Nobunaga isn't the best choice… Kanbei, perhaps?" A wide grin sloooowly grew on her face. "Well, they're dead together now."

Quinn tried to hide a smile and remain serious. She failed pretty much epically in all senses of the word. "...Maaaaybe."

"And that only means that it's cano-"

Taylor was cut off by Connor's groan of torture, and she laughed at the misery in his voice. "Okay, Okay, we'll figure out who to summon once we actually get there. But for now, let's enjoy a long, long ride in my van…." She got a glare out of Quinn for mentioning her car device. And that could only mean one thing- exercise.

"But you do realize we still have to walk back, right Bakane Aniki?" Quinn asked her rhetorical question to her "imbecile big brother" in a sing-song tone.

Oh no. The HORRORS of walking.

"But...but my Jeep!" Taylor's whine fell on deaf ears. Quinn pushed her out of the door in the Cafe, followed by a sulking Connor..

There was a knock, a jump, and a stomp into Quinn's house. Taylor did the jumping into the house, of course, and soon that jump broke into a run into the living room and up the stairs into the bedroom that held the point of interest. "Come on, slowpokes, we gotta get moving~! She sang in a high falsetto whilst she dashed. And to think, just a seconds ago the woman was a whining mess.

Taylor was one to recover fast from her walking over despair, much to the dismay of her friends, who were catching up. They were still setting down their drinks and putting away their bags as she was halfway up the stairs. "Taylor! I swear if you get up there first and mess with the stuff on my desk again!" The smaller girl cried out in a voice as angry as she could manage.

Too late. The one with the short attention span was already tinkering with the objects found on the tabletop. A few clay pots, clay dragons…. a rather large book that she tried to lift with one hand. That only seemed to irritate her arm, and she finally released the thing after a full minute of struggling with the object. "Ow...what is with that thing? It weighs like…. five tons!"

"That. Would be the most detailed Sengoku Era history book that I could find. A last day of school gift from my mom." Quinn paused then resumed talking. "So, what's the plan?" Ah yes, the question that brought a look of fear to Connor's face. He was dragged into this after all.

"I'm in pain carrying this thing." A simple summoning ritual didn't have anything to it, really. Just a strong-willed mind and a belief in the supernatural, as well as an object to focus on. Well, at least, that's how Taylor thought of it. If you believe something is there, it'll come true eventually. One way or another. "Nothing much. We'll just need this…." She held up the book, with both hands this time. "...Some paper, and a symbol to draw. It could be a crest, if you REALLY want to…:"

Quinn quickly took the paper and began to sketch something in the center. The completed image was that of three wisterias in a tomoe swirl pattern. "Really Quinn. the Kuroda crest?"

Connor's sister simply smiled at him, and replied in a sing-song voice, "Taylor said I could!"

Taylor shrugged innocently. "I did, I did." She continued to place the paper on top of the history book, but not before taking a sip of her coffee. She somehow managed to carry the hot beverage up here without having it fall all over herself. Or something along those lines. "Now pray to whatever god you believe in that Kanbei's not going to kill us and stab us with his orbs of doom and destruction. Now that would be fun to clean out of the carpet."

Connor just gave her a what-the-heck-are you talking about look, while Quinn motioned for her to get on with it.

Taylor frowned.

But nevertheless, the teen laid her hands on the book, with a sly grin and the creepiest of giggles, and started to speak pure and utter gibberish. While this may sound weird, it was perfectly normal for the teen to utter these sort of weird phrases while she went about her day. So something so cultish in this situation did not bother the either of them.

She continued to talk like this for a few minutes, going silent and raising her voice at random intervals even asking a few questions, before dropping her hands from the book and looking up.

"Done."  
>"...Done?"<br>"Yep."  
>"No bang? No boom?"<br>"We're summoning a ghost, not holding a party." Taylor deadpanned and stood up, shrugging. "Oh well. I guess no Kanbei today?" It was weird, though. She was sure she felt SOMETHING during… whatever they did. But maybe that was just a figment of her imagination.

The three of them the chose to walk back downstairs to grab either their drawing supplies or a book, when something happened. Something rather out of the ordinary. The trio heard thumping behind them. But what could it be? They were the only three in the house at the time. Quinn, Taylor, and Connor all glanced at each other, and then back into the room. The BOOK was hopping like a fish when it flops around out of water. Both Taylor and Connor started at their sister/best friend. "Quinnnnnnn…"

"IT WASN'T ME!" She and Connor then stared at Taylor.

"Don't look at me, it wasn't me either!" They simply gave her a really look. "Okay, it probably was…"

"What did you do…?" Connor questioned groaning a little as he pressed his hand to his forehead.

The book kept boinging and sproinging throughout the entire conversation. At one point it bounced so high it touched the ceiling with all of it's springing. Taylor looked at the manual for a while, before sighing and raising her hands. "Well, I summoned a ghost. Duh. Maybe it's trapped in the book-"

That's as far as she got before the book stopped it's jiggety dance. It fell upon the ground and slowly, slowly it's pages opened to reveal ancient text. A picture of painted Samurai graced it's pages with the colors and kanji from long ago. Slowly, cautiously, Quinn rose to pick up the discarded text.

"You guys… This was in English when we first picked it up. Now it's in Kanji." Was Quinn's cautious reply.

Connor looked at Taylor who shrugged, which left the siblings to two thoughts. Did the do the ritual right? Did the summon the ghost and he changed the book? Was the book always like that and Quinn didn't realize it? The last one was highly unlikely since she had been reading it all day, but you know what? When you have a friend that works with black magic, anything seems possible. Eventually their thoughts were cut short, when the book turned to a certain page. One that Quinn could recognize the picture of and read the handwritten scrawl of Kanji. "Odawara Castle…" She murmured.

"What was that?" Taylor and Connor said in near unison.

But as Quinn opened her mouth to reply, a light sprang forth from the book. It's as if her words were like a spell that awakened the text. soon the light grew brighter and brighter, until the three of them had to shield their eyes at the risk of being blinded.

_Your sacrifice will be at the price of humanity  
>And when all else falls<br>The man with the Ox-like preposition  
>Will be your downfall.<br>Only three would save you._

_One from the dawn and the awakening.  
>One from the Shadow and the End of the world<br>One from the legend of claws.  
>Accept them or accept your defeat.<em>


End file.
